Dangerous Smile
by TheDarkLightAlchemist
Summary: Naruto, abandoned as a child by his mother, survived Konoha. how? With a dangerous smile, of course! ten years later, his mother appeared, with plans for his death. a certain scroll changes her perspective, and now...shes in love with him? Gray!Naruto Smart!Naruto Strong!Naruto INCEST BTW :D
1. Prologue

Hokay, some info you will need.

The Kyuubi fused with Naruto seven years after sealing. all will be explained later on.

Minato survived the sealing. only to live for three months afterwards though. all will be explained later on.

The Uchiha Massacre DID NOT HAPPEN. all will be explained later on.

Yes, Minato and Kushina had twins. it was done in the three months after. (there nearly exactly 1 year younger than Naruto).

So yeah. Read it!

{[Prologue]}

".. And that is why, demon, that we will kill you tonight! You mock me and my family by wearing the skin of my deceased son that YOU murdered when my beloved sealed you inside of him! Now, what are your last words before I send you to the realm of Makai?"

Uzumaki-Just Uzumaki, thank you very much-Naruto wasn't expecting to find himself with a sword held to his neck this night. He also wasn't expecting to see his birth mother, who was Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina, wife to the Yondaime Hokage. All the death threat notes she sent him on his birthday told him he had fifteens years to live.

'_Guess she got impatient..._'

Staring into the angry, hateful violet eyes of the red haired lady with no reaction (after all, he was already use to them), he leaned slowly to the left. Peering around the dangerous woman, he caught a glance at the blonde and red haired ten year old twins.

The blonde girl, had waist length wavy hair pulled up in high pony tail. The two bangs wreathing her face that was a carbon copy of her mother at her age. The same violet eyes that were glaring at him were staring at him, multiple emotions flashing in them. Fear, for if the demon killed them. Curiosity, for what the demon could do. And...doubt. Yes, he could see the doubt. Using the empathy skills he inherited from the Kyuubi, he could literally read what went through her mind. _'is he really a demon? Is he really not my older brother?_'

Switching his gaze to the boy, he saw an arrogant smirk slip onto his face. Naruto had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes. He already knew what the boy was thinking '_Finally, your time has come, demon!'_. The red hair that covered his head was short, with two bangs that were reminiscent of his father.

Leaning back into his original position, he glanced up to the red haired woman who was now smirking down at him. "whats this, demon? To afraid to say anything?"

At this, Naruto truly rolled his eyes. Letting out a sigh, he slowly reached into the weapon pouch on his waist. The somewhat homicidal crazed woman pressed her blade harder earning a trickle of blood. He slowed his movements and made them more obvious with another roll of his eyes.

Pulling out a small yellow scroll and held it out to the woman, staring into her eyes with, once again with no emotion. Obviously, suspicion raged in her eyes, as she made a seal less Kage Bunshin to check if the scroll was trapped. The two children behind her exchanged glances and readied into taijutsu stances. Once the bunshin confirmed it wasn't trapped, it opened the scroll and started to scan the page.

As the bunshin's eyes widened further and further with each line it read, it couldn't help but let a few tears pool down its face as it dropped to its knees and let go of the scroll. Obviously confused about her bunshin's reaction, she dispelled it mentally and processed the memories.

As she finished processing the clones memories, she let the arm that held the blade go slack, dropping the weapon. Copying her clones moments before she dropped to her knees and started to sob, uncontrollably. Her children, rushed to her side, concern and confusion clouding there faces. As the male of the twins glared at the older boy, he shouted "what did you do to her, demon?!"

The Ten year old academy student just ambled pass them and stopped at his front door. Gazing back at the younger children, he answered by closing his eyes, smiling lightly and tilting his head to the side.

"I showed her the Truth." before shunshinning away. The boy was obviously confused about what he said. The truth? What is 'The Truth'?

As if answering the boys question, the girl grabbed the discarded scroll and sped through it. Gasping, she dropped the scroll as her eyes watered up. Turning to her counterpart, she only said three words in a shaky voice.

"W-We were wrong…"

* * *

"So, when were you going to tell me that the Namikaze's were back in the village?"

Bringing a hand up to his face, Sarutobi Hiruzen could only sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose. Sarutobu Hiruzen was alerted that Kushina and her two children had returned to the village. Her reason? to enroll her two children in the academy to become _splendid_ ninja.

_ Bullshit._

It was obvious to the Sandaime that the woman was going to try to assassinate her own son. He didn't think she would attack the night she arrived though.

"I was going to alert you tomorrow. I thought Kushina would try something after she got settled. I didn't think she would try to attack you tonight…"

The young blonde laughed and stood up and walked over to the bookcase Hiruzen kept his collections, and pulled an old tome out.

"Its all right, Hokage Ji-Ji, I thought the same thing when I heard rumors that the wife of the yondaime returned. Did you know that she twins? When I first heard that she had children, I thought she must have moved on found a new man. But, it turns out she was pregnant a few months after I was born. I could tell it was the yondaime though. They are rather similar..."

turning around to face his surrogate grandfather with a small smile and closed eyes. He snapped the book he was reading shut and tilted his head slightly, giving off the black aura that spelt his demise, "...just like me."

Hiruzen started to sweat bullets then. He knew he was in deep shit now. The only time he ever excluded that aura was when he beated some sense into him.

Litteraly.

* * *

(Flashback Start)

* * *

_Sarutobi Hiruzen let out a small sigh when the boy infront of him just stared at him, wide eyed._

_"wha...what do you mean I cant go to the academy!?if I cant go to the academy I cant be a ninja which means I cant be hokage! What the hell Ji-Ji!" Naruto all but screamed at him._

_The Sandaime just sighed once again and just gazed at the boy. He knew this boy was stronger than him right now. Hell, he could take on himself when he was in his prime and win!_

_ before speaking in a weary voice, "...Naruto, it was not my decision! The Civilian Council-"_

_"The Civilian Council? What does the Council have to do with this?!" the boy yelled, glaring at the man he saw as his grandfather._

_"Naruto...the council are my advisers. They have politcal power that I don't and-" Hiruzen stopped talking when he heard a cruel laugh come from the blonde. He just stared as the blonde just smiled at him with his eyes closed and head tilted._

_For some reason, he felt that he should be afraid for his life right now._

_"The Hokage...DOSENT...have enough political power?" was all the blonde said while smiling at him with a dangerous aura hanging over was just staring at the boy, mouth open. With a shaky nod, he saw the boys smile widen slightly before he vanished, appearing before him in a FLASH OF YELLOW._

_Hiruzen, still stunned with the fact that the boy could use the bloody "Hiraishin" , didn't react in time when he felt a small hand grab a fistful of his robes, to only disapear in another yellow flash to one of the abandoned training fields. Before he could even open his mouth to ask how he could use the "Hiraishin", a fist collide with his cheek sending him to the ground. Looking up he saw the eight year old with his back to him. About to ask the whirlwind of questions, he stopped when a calm voice came from said blonde_

_"you are the 'Kami no Shinobi'…'The Professer'…'Sandaime Hokage'...how can YOU, a legendary ninja, not have ENOUGH political power? You have let the balance of power slip, Ji-Ji. The Civilian Council is made of the most influential civilians of the village, merchants and representatives of the different types of stores. And you, the hokage, are letting a bunch of civilians who know nothing of what a ninja must suffer order you around? All I have to say…" Naruto turned around and gave him a disappointed glare. "...is that you are pathetic." with that, Naruto started walking away._

_Hiruzen could only stare with a dropped jaw. He had just been chewed out...by an eight year old? Processing what he said, he could only take a step back, shock covering his face._

_Had he become so weak minded? Had he lost his will of fire? Is he not fit for being hokage? ...No! He is the Kami no Shinobi! He is the Professer! He is the damn Sandaime Hokage! Growling, the man stomped the ground while channelling earth chakra. A ring of earth rose from the ground, stopping the boy from leaving the training field. Said blonde turned around, a small smirk on his face._

_"oh, whats this? The old beaten monkey has something to say?" he drawled out._

_Hiruzen just gave the boy a full blow grin. "thank you, Naruto. You've awakened my will of fire, that had flickered out." whipping of the hokage robes, he moved into his taijutsu stance in the battle uniform he always wore underneath._

_Mirroring the old mans grin, he moved into his own stance, before rushing at each other._

* * *

_Of course, Hiruzen knew that the boy could defeat him. After the battle, he pleaded with the boy that NOONE can know that he knew the "Hiraishin". The boy just gave him a deadpan stare to which he chuckled nervously._

_Naruto was allowed to attend to the academy after Hiruzen kicked open the doors to the Council Chambers and sent his Ki flying. He slowly walked to his seat where he sat down and calmly stated that the boy would attend the academy to train as ninja. When the civilian side of the council started demand for the 'demon's' head, the Sandaime Hokage flared his Ki and ordered them out. Turning to the Shinobi side of the council he stared each of them straight in the eyes before walking out. Most of the clan heads smirked when they saw the fire in the old mans eyes._

_The Sandaime Hokage, 'Kami no Shinobi' was back._

* * *

(Flashback End)

* * *

Turning into a trembling mess as he remembered the beating he took two years ago, he stuttered out "N-Naruto, wait! L-Listen to me first! When Minato passed away 3 months after you were born, he didn't think that your mother would leave the village! I had to hide who you are, in case Iwa found out and tried to Assassinate you!" he clenched his eyes shut as he saw the boy pull out his customised "Hiraishin" Kunai. when he felt no attack, he opened one eye to see the blonde still smiling in his own, terrifying way, but with the absence of the black aura. He truly seemed to just be smiling.

"Thankyou Ji-Ji. I knew you were just trying to protect me, i just wanted to scare you." he ended the sentence with a soft laugh. Hiruzen just sighed before glaring light heartedly at the boy.

"your going to give me a heart attack one day, you realise that?" he asked dryly, getting another 'Naruto Smile'.

Shivering, he sighed when he felt the chakra signature of Kushina and her two children. Glancing at the boy from across his desk, he saw a brief scowl cross his face before it turned blank. Turning back to the old man, he spoke in a monotone voice similar to an ANBU captain they both knew.

"I believe I should return home, Hokage-sama." with a nod, he disappeared in a flash of black. Just In time as Kushina burst through the door with tears streaming down her face.

Hiruzen sighed. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Okay, before anyone goes off and rage about how the Sandaime would win, remember. Naruto fused with the Kyuubi, and has the Hiraishin. also, im going along the lines that Hiruzen has weakened after so much inactivity.

Yeah... R+R!

TDLA ~


	2. Author's Note

**_Yes, the dreaded Author's Note! Mwahahahaha!_**

**_*Cough*_**

**_Well, this sucks, doesn't it? I don't have any inspiration for this! And this is my favourite! I've spent hours and hours writing dribble that makes me vomit when I compare it to the One-shot I introduced myself with! Oh, woe is me..._**

**_But, alas! There is chance for this diamond in the rough to rise again! _**

**_I have been working behind the scenes on many ideas. I've got two Naruto x Percy Jackson crossovers, a Naruto x Fairy Tale crossover and a Naruto x One Piece cross over (you guys will love that one, it doesn't have immortality or space manipulation plot devices that we are all familiar with.) I also have two 'pure' Naruto fic._**

**_As I said before, I want to recreate Dangerous smile and make it writable for me. For that, I am proposing an idea._**

**_A fusion of Dangerous smile and one of the pure Naruto fics!_**

**_Now guys, I know what you're thinking._**

**_'What the fuck, DL Alchemist? Why can't you just update a fic already?!'_**

**_I personally want to say 'fuck you, I aint yo bitch!'. But then I realised. I AM THE SAME. I beg at the feat of greater writers, pleading for an update. So I really can't say anything without being a hippogriff. I mean hypocrite. _**

**_So that's it guys, I want your opinion on this. Should I change Dangerous smile for the better or worse, so it can progress? Or let it stagnate, untouched?_**

**_Oh, I also have a poll. It's for which story everyone finds interesting. The winner of the poll gets top priority, so choose truthfully!_**

**_Eventually, I will get my ideas out there. Probably the Naruto x One piece first, seeing as I'm absolutely in love with it!_**

**_Don't worry about Rosario To Ninja!. That will be untouched in being no fic merging._**

**_Now, some bad news._**

**_I will be on Hiatus for an indefinite period. My laptop is being returned to its owner, thus I have no way to upload. I will have chance to use my parents sometimes, but those times will be far in between. _**

**_I also apologise for getting hopes up. I'm such a bitch!_**

**_Fair winds to you all,_**

**_The Dark-Light Alchemist._**


End file.
